


Death by Chocolate

by MissTantabis



Series: Tumblr Stories [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Food Play, Jamie Campbell Bower as Gellert Grindelwald, M/M, Macro/Micro, Oneshot, Pet Play, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: It is Easter and Gellert has an idea for a new game with Percival. It needs a pot of chocolate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Death by Chocolate 死亡巧克力](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032645) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



His capture had taught him one thing. He always had to expect the impossible when it came to Gellert Grindelwald. The impossible and the worst. This man was no longer after information. That much was for sure. He had all informations he needed to infultrate MACUSA and spin his web. He was like an evil spider, which scavaged upon his prey, rejoicing over what he had caught.

No, he only kept Graves alive for one simple reason: He had found a good toy in the Director of Magical Security. Graves knew he could not kid himself. Grindelwald was using him as a way to play his sick twisted games.

And sadly Graves knew these games all too well. Aside from the normal torture he had already endured quite a few things. His left hand was crippled. The bones had not been able to grow back properly together. This injury came from an afternoon where Gellert had shrunken him down to a minimal size, toyed with him and even dared to eat him alive. Percival still felt the pressure of these immense teeth when he closed his eyes. It was a frequent nightmare he had.

His back no longer felt as sore as it had several days ago. This torture too had been incredibley painfull. After kissing him while making him wear a collar, Gellert had forced Graves on the bed on his stomach. He had taken a penknife and cut through his flesh, forming the Deathly Hallow symbol with the wounds. They had oozed and his back had been on fire for several days, before it had turned incredibely sore.

Thus Percival had every right to be suspicious when Gellert came into his cell during the Easter morning with a small, covered pot in his hands. He was smiling at Graves and it was this playfull, coy smile that Graves had grown to despise. His eyes gleamed in mischief.

“Hello Percival”, Gellert greeted him gentley, “How nice to see you are up. I just came up with another little game. Something more special since we have Easter today.” Percival stared at him, brows furrowed in mistrust. A dozen possible scenarios raced through his head, one worse then the next.

He chewed on his lips. “What is in the pot?”, Percival asked. Gellert gazed down at it. “Oh, that?”, he asked, playfully surprised, “Nothing. Just a little treat for us.” 

“ _What is in the pot?!_ ”

Percival had not mean to shout. But he could not help it. These last few events had dig themselves deep into his head. He could not shake them off. He had believed that he could never be afraid of Grindelwald, but he was wrong. These days he no longer was the pridefull man he used to be, the Director of Magical Security, the hero of MACUSA, who could handle anything. 

Gellert Grindelwald had stripped him down into a nothingness beyond anything he had ever known. He had installed fear in him. Fear, which was coupled with everyday objects. Had someone told Percival in the past, he would be scared of seeing someone chew in the future, he would have laughed!

“Relax”, Gellert mused, though his amusement laid thick in his voice. “It is just chocolate.” He opened the pot to reveal a pool of dark, liquid chocolate. “See?” Grindelwald dipped his fingers into the substance and slowly turned them around. 

Rising his hand, Percival saw the liquid run down his middle and forefinger. Gellert brought them up to his lips and slowly licked over his fingers to clean them off the good. He was doing it in a suggestive way, taking his time, licking slowly and carefully. He put one finger in his mouth, sucked on it, pulled it slowly out, before he did the same procedure with the other finger.

Percival could curse at this sight. Gellert Grindelwald was hot, damn it! The youthfull figure had first felt like a mockery towards Graves, mocking his age, mocking his incompetence and how he fooled them all. But over time Percival had come to somehow admire this man’s looks. His long, curly, golden locks, the mismatched eyes, blue and black, which seemed to suck you in, his pale, bronze tanned skin, the slender frame… For someone who had used dark magic to remain young, Gellert Grindelwald was damn handsome.

Gellert dipped his fingers again into the chocolate. He smirked. “Come on, Graves, you should try it too.” Dark coated fingers were thrusted before his lips. Percival replied: “I am sure I can get the chocolate myself, thank you.”

“Oh, can you?”

Grindelwald rose a brow and snapped his clean fingers. The shadows turned into ropes, which wrapped themselves around Percival, tieing him up. The Director angrily rolled his eyes. _Asshole!_

He slowly leaned forwards and licked over the outstretched, slender fingers. The chocolate was bittersweet and a bit warm. It actually tasted good. Gellert held just the right amount of distance to force Graves to actually stretch his tongue and lick over his fingers, his tongue curling from the moves.

Part of him felt like a dog, cleaning Gellert’s fingers in that way. And from the way, Grindelwald’s lids half closed and he smiled, he could tell that the dark wizard was exactley envisioning that. Percival Graves, the dog. But dammit, that chocolate tasted so good. It had been months since Graves had eaten anything sweet and thus he could not help but eat and eat.

“Do you want more?”, cooed Grindelwald. Percival felt himself nodd. He watched Gellert dipp his fingers deep into the chocolate again. “Open your mouth”, Gellert commanded and the Director obeyed. He opened his mouth and the dark wizard gentley placed his chocolate coated fingers into the fleshy cave and onto the tongue.

Graves let out a brief gagg before he began to suck and lick at the fingers. The chocolate ran down his throat, sticky, warm, bittersweet. He could feel Grindelwald’s hand twitch in his mouth and heard the blonde wizard sigh. He was getting turned on by this obedience and humiliation. It disgusted Percival.

He pushed the hand away. “Enough of this”, he rasped, “I know you always are up to something to make me suffer. Stopp teasing me with this chocolate. What sick game have you planned this time?” Percival shook his head. “Please, I want to get over with it.”

He could not believe he had said that. He was surrendering. He was giving up. Graves just no longer had it in him to fight Grindelwald. He had seen the terrors this man could do. And he was sure to committ more crimes against Graves, not caring what the other one thought. So what use did it have to keep trying? He had lost his dignity anyway.

Gellert’s grin turned murderous. “If you say so.” He reached into his cloak and took out a bottle with a clear liquid. “Well, then you first have to drink this.” And as soon as Percival saw the bottle he understood what endgame was played here. “Not again”, he whispered and complained: “You ate me already! Was that not enough?”

Gellert smiled and his tongue went over his lips. He replied: “Not nearly enough.” And with these words he forced the potion down Percival’s throat. It tasted as disgusting as the Director recalled. Like liquid liquorice. Incredibley bitter.

Graves gagged and gasped. The world spun. His head pounded and his knees wobbled. He fell on his side and as he did so, his vision distorted and stretched itself. Soon a tiny Director laid besides the pot.

Gellert reached down and picked him up. This time Graves managed to get his senses back faster. Probably because he knew what to expect. Percival wrapped his small hands around Grindelwald’s long, slender forefinger, which now felt like a tree trunk compared to him.

As always Gellert handed his toy with a very gentle pressure. As much as Graves was terrified, he was almost gratefull. Grindelwald at least had the decency to not cause him more pain then necessary.

He turned his head and stared into the gigantic face, awaiting the unavoidable. That Gellert’s hand moved forwards and he was tossed into the other one’s mouth. But Grindelwald was not yet doing that. Instead he playfully scratched his ear and mused: “I hope you can swim.”

 _What? Why are you asking me this?_ Graves blinked in confusion. “Of course I can swim!”, he responded angrily, “Where is that coming from - Aaaahhh!” Percival yelped in shock as Gellert let go and he fell into the pot of chocolate.

Brown waves crushed down upon him and the creamy substance drenched him. For a short moment Graves could see nothing but a shade of various brown tans. He waved his arms and swam upwards. Breaking through the surface he shook his head and gasped.

Looking up, he found out that Gellert had placed the pot on his lap. He was smiling down at him. “What are you doing?”, asked Percival. A yerking move created new waves and he was tossed around. Waves of chocolate, that were good for killing somebody! Graves shut his eyes and held his breath as another brown, muddy, sweet wave crushed down upon him.

He was drowning. The sweet sea of chocolate had gobbled him up and now he was sinking towards a metal ground. Brown bubbles around him. Percival considered opening his mouth, inhaling the chocolate water and drown fully in it.

However there was a sudden move in the waves. Two large, white sharks rushed through the muddy water and aimed for him. They dug themselves into Percival and he was pulled up out of the chocolate sea and into the light.

Graves blinked. He was shuddering. His body was covered in lawyers of chocolate, which weighted heavily on him. Dropps rained down and landed back in the pot. Before him Gellert Grindelwald’s face was closer then it had been before. The sharks had transformed themselves into Scylla. And the pot was Charybdis. And Graves was Odysseus. And Odysseus had chosen the many headed monster at the cost of his men.

Gellert’s lips parted and Graves readied himself. He had been through this before. He had to keep remembering that. He had been through this hell before! He knew what awaited him. He knew what disgusting joy Gellert found in eating him alive, toying with him. He should not be shocked.

The tongue came out of the lips and swept over his face, licking of parts of the chocolate. Percival gasped for as usual the force took away his breath for a few seconds. He let out an angry groan, followed by a shudder of digust as the tongue came down again.

It lapped over his face and toyed with his neck and throat. Saliva wetted his face and he blinked rapidely. Percival tried to push the long tongue away with little success. Yes, he had mostly given up, but his survival instinct still made him fight back minimally.

“Mmmhh.” Gellert moaned quietly and pulled his tongue back. A little thread of slightly brown saliva stung between Graves and the dark wizards lips. “You are tasting really nice. I am so going to enjoy this.” A dark chuckle errupted from his throat.

Percival angrily rolled his eye’s, his chocolate covered eyebrows moving upwards. He still froze in shock and fear when Grindelwald opened his mouth wider. The push of the hand was more steady this time. Less of a throw. Still Percival yelped as he landed on his belly on the tongue.

Behind him Gellert closed his mouth and Percival was shrouded in darkness. He had hoped he would be ready but now he was fighting with a mild panic attack. His heart rocked in his chest and he could hardly see anything. A breeze brushed over him; Grindelwald’s breath, hot and moist. He could feel the saliva on the tongue. Somewhere in the distance he believed he saw the darker shades of the clamping throat.

Despite knowing what was awaiting him, Percival’s mind raced with images from last time. His fear and the feeling of helplessness returned at once. He could only hope that Grindelwald would not swallow him. However he did not dare to fight. He had seen what had happened last time. He did not need another broken hand.

Graves gasped when he felt Gellert’s tongue raise and the tip landed on his back. It pulled itself back and rubbed away parts of the chocolate. A low moan vibrated through the jaw. Graves gagged in disgust. He tried to lay as still as possible so this situation would be over soon. And he tried to become the master of his fear.

The chewing started. The sound triggered new flash images and Graves yelled in fear every now and then. The tongue twitched underneath him, rubbed him against the roof of Grindelwald’s mouth, coiled itself around him. He was drenched in saliva and felt like a fish on the ground.

He could tell that Gellert was very rigorous when it came to him. He wanted to get all the chocolate of Percival’s body. No matter how much a struggled. The Director hoped that Grindelwald would spit him out afterwards. After all there was nothing else to gain from him.

He was leaning against the other one’s cheek, trying to hold still. Gellert’s tongue was sweeping over his body and the wet wall behind him pushed him forward, thus he was squished between the tongue and the cheek, wet and shuddering.

By now his body was pretty clean. No chocolate on his clothes, hair and skin. But Gellert had not yet spitten him out. In fact instead the dark wizard tilted his head backwards. Graves yelled in terror.

**_“NO! WAIT! STOPP!”_ **

Percival took a thight grip upon the tongue, which kept throwing itself up. He did not dare to look back. He would not allow Grindelwald to swallow him! He wouldnot! But his hands already ached and his finger grew week. Gellert kept moving his tongue and the wettness of it made holding onto it even harder.

Finally in one last wet squeaze Graves was pushed down into the dark wizard’s throat. Muscles wrapped themselves around him and pushed him deeper and deeper, squeazing the air out of his lungs. Graves shut his eyes and awaited his demise.

He would be burned down by the fluids of the other wizard! He would be digested untill he was nothing but an undefineable mass. What way of dieing was that? Dishonourable and disgracefull. Humiliating. What was he? Someone’s snack?!

With a low plop he landed in Grindelwald’s stomach. Only to realize that the acid could not harm him. Of course. Gellert did not want to break his toy so soon. “You fucking bastard!”, Graves shouted and leaned against the wet wall, watching the sea slush around him, “Thanks for scaring the shit out of me!”

Gellert was leaning against the wall of his living room. He softly rubbed over his rather flat stomach, smiling down at it. It was growling and gurgeling. Graves had hardly been much, only a mouthfull but he had tasted so nice. And it had felt nice when he had slipped down his throat.

“I had to make the game more interesting, Graves”, Gellert mused, “Do not worry. You won’t die like this. Though I should have done this more often.” His tongue went over his lips and he let out a satisfied smacking. “You were delicious, believe me.” ** _  
_**


End file.
